Puppies ponderings
by WolvesLunarRose
Summary: What Sesshomaru is thinking in differint situations. A littly bit mocking. Just somthing i came up with. No offence is intendid
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just a little thing I thought up out of No where… Literally it just popped into my head any way enjoy!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-..---.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sesshomaru was walking through his forest with Rin and Jaken and Ah-un patrolling his lands. He was silent as usual; ignoring Jaken's grovelling and tuning out Rin's persistent chatter. (Manny people have been wondering what he thinks in times like this. Well this is what I think.) Thinking 'Oh_ this would be a lot easier if only I had both of my arms. Damn that filthy Inuyasha! I can't believe he shares my father's blood, he's such a weakling. The only reason he was able to take my arm was because I had underestimated him. Wait! I did not just think that I, this Sesshomaru could possibly have any faults! Grrrr and that stupid wench he is always with is sooo annoying! How in all the seven hells was she able to survive this Sesshomaru's wrath? I tell you life is just too unfair! Inuyasha gets the Tetseiga, the love of my father, freedom from the confines of being a lord, friends that care about him and would give there lives to protect him… Not that I need any friends! He also has a beautiful I, I, Mean filthy! Yes that's it, A filthy Miko who loves him for who he is! The only reason those annoying Bitches at my castle through themselves at my feet are for my power and beauty. I mean come on I have yet to come across any with as fine o hair as this Sesshomaru's! I also have a body to die for! Even girls envy this one's beauty!_

Sesshomaru stops and elegantly sniffs the air around him. He coincidently catches the sent of the very people he was wondering about! So he turned too the ugly Imp and the cute little girl who had captured his heart and said stiffly, "Stay here. Jaken look after Rin. If anything should happen while this Sesshomaru is gone you shall not be able to find your head in hell for a million years." He then smirked in satisfaction as he saw that the little insignificant imp was shaking with terror.

**A/N: I will continue this line of humorous thoughts of Sesshomaru's if you so wish but only if I get reviews and they can be flames or flowers! I love all sorts of reviews case they make me feel acknowledged in my life of lonesome solitude. Slowly going crazy and wishing I lived in the shoes of manga and anime characters! So plz review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay I wrote another short chapter in the hopes of getting another review!**

**Chapter 2 of puppy's ponderings!**

It only took a short while for Sesshomaru to get to where his filthy half brother and his group of friends were waiting for him courtesy of Inuyasha sniffing him out. The first thought that went through Sesshomaru's head was, _well, well, well, so me filthy half breed bastard of a brother, can catch a sent after all. Feh and he's already drawing the fang that just proves he's way to hot headed and has no skill if he is forced to immediately use his sword instead of his own powers! _

Sesshomaru then heard Inuyasha yell out something about never giving up their father's sword to the likes of an arrogant self centred, cold, heartless bastard like himself.

Sesshomaru then smirked and said loftily, "You think I would still want that sword when I have already proven myself more powerful, Inuyasha? Well I'll let you keep It, after all if you don't have fathers help as a crutch then you can't even control your own blood."

_Okay in about 3…2…1 bingo eyes popping out and growling starts. It is just way to easy to push that idiot half-breeds buttons.__ I should find someone else to piss off I mean there's no more sport in annoying the half breed. Ah look he's already trying to kill me, but as per usual he won't even come close to defeating me, after all I am the lord of the west still for a reason._

Sesshomaru dodged the attacks that Inuyasha threw at him with no effort at all and when he got tired of dodging he swapped to the offensive position and started half heartedly attacking Inuyasha. He had his lone hand around his brother's scrawny throat with acid dripping from his claws when he heard something flying threw the air at him. He turned just in time to see a purification arrow pierce and break threw his expensive armour.

His eyes narrowed as he thought, _ah this is so aggravating! I mean this is the third time that wench has broken my armour! This stuff is dam expensive, doesn't she realise that? Of Corse she wouldn't she is an ignorant human after all. I had better teach her a lesson! But wait… Hey I know she can be my new victim! He, he, he, he, he. I could punish her right now by cutting off her nice long black hair! Then I could kidnap her and force her to wash Jaken's feet cause they stink! Then I will force her to clean my immense castle top to bottom until I can see my face in the out side stone walls! But then again why bother it would just be a waist of time after all I would have to supervise her. Grrr! Ah well I guess I had better just stick with shaving her bald or something like that._

Sesshomaru let go of Inuyasha and started toward the human wench/Miko he travelled with intent on making her raw beauty suffer. Sadly though Inuyasha got between him and his prey before he had a chance so he just smirked at his half brothers over protectiveness and said, "Inuyasha you should have better control over your hors if you want people to think you are a man, after all real men don't put up with their wenches protecting them, they fight for themselves." And with that final jab He left thinking, _that was just too easy!_ He then smirked and left to go back to where he had left his ward and vessel.

**A/N: Okay that was just another chapter. I know it's pretty stupid but plz review anyway cause I accept flames or flowers as I said previously!**


End file.
